


Longing

by ChaChaValentine



Series: The singsongs of Vincent Valentine [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Un moment intime entre Vincent Valentine et son démon favori, Chaos.Musique : Longing-Gackt





	Longing

_Akaku somaru ude de kimi wo dakishime nagara_

_Aoku terasareta namida wo tsuki ni sasageru_

_(Désir, te tenant avec ces bras teints de rouge_

_J'offre à la lune ces larmes bleues)_

 

Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour te séparer de moi, mais tu te tiens là, devant moi. Je suis à bout de force. Je n’arrive plus à lutter. Je ne devrais pas vouloir ce qui va m’arriver, mais je n’y peux rien, mon corps ne peut pas mentir. Tu le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Des larmes de honte coulent le long de mes joues. Je n’arrive pas à me contenir. Je suis à ta merci et je sais que de m’avoir soumis t’excite.

 

_Mune ni kuzamareta kizuato wo mutsume nagara_

_"Mou modore nai... " to yoru ga sasayaku_

_(Fixant cette cicatrice enfoncée profondément dans la chair_

_Comme la nuit murmure "Il n'y a plus de retour possible")_

 

Tu t’approches doucement de moi, prédateur cherchant à s’amuser avec sa proie. Tu laisses tes griffes se promener sur mon torse. Elles retracent toutes mes cicatrices, et les rouvrent. Un gémissement s’échappe de mes lèvres. Tu le remarques et laisse ta langue remplacer tes griffes démoniaques. Bientôt, ta langue vient s’amuser avec mes tétons. J’essaye de me libérer de ton emprise en vain. Tu places une de tes mains autour de ma gorge et commence à resserrer ton étau.

 

_Saa me wo tojite inori wo sasagereba ii_

_Mou omae ni nokosu kotoba wa nani mo nai kara_

_(Maintenant, fermes tes yeux et dis tes prières_

_Parce que je n'ai rien de plus à te dire)_

 

Je sens mon sang se diriger droit vers mon entre-jambe. Je ferme les yeux et essaye d’imaginer Lucrécia à ta place. Je prie silencieusement pour que tout s’arrête, que ma folie et ma déviance disparaissent, mais mon érection commence à me faire mal. Tu plantes tes crocs dans ma gorge et suce le sang qui coule. Cela me rend encore plus dur. J’ai honte. Chaos, tu es ma damnation.

 

_Kami wo furuita taseru yami wo kiri saku koe ni_

_Naki sakebu ga ii, subete owarase you_

_(Avec ta voix, coupe cette noirceur sacrée en morceaux_

_Crie, et mets fin à tout cela)_

 

Tu descends lentement le long de mon torse avec ta langue et arrives enfin sur mon sexe. Je suis tellement dur que des gouttes pré éjaculatoires perlent de mon gland. Tu viens les lécher et t’amuses à me faire languir. Mon bassin commence à bouger contre ma volonté. Je te déteste. Sans aucun avertissement, tes crocs se referment sur le haut de mon sexe. J’hurle de douleur, et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur tes lèvres. Je pleure. Je suis déjà au fond du trou, je n’ai plus envi de me cacher.

 

_Watashi no mune ni tada damatte dakarereba ii_

_Owaru koto no nai yasuragi ga koko ni aru kara_

_(Silencieusement maintenant, tiens-toi à moi_

_C'est ici que tu trouveras la paix éternelle)_

 

Ta bouche se colle sur la mienne. Nos langues commencent à se livrer une douce bataille, mais la tienne prend le dessus sans effort. Je te laisse toujours me dominer, dans tes bras, je me sens en sécurité. Je suis à ta merci, et tu sais que ça m’excites. Tu entre un doigt dans mon intimité. Tu ne rencontres aucune résistance, tu sais que j’ai envi de toi autant que tu as envi de moi. Mon bassin accompagne les mouvements de ton doigt. Tu me prépares juste ce qu’il faut. Tu sais que pour me sentir vivant, j’ai besoin de ressentir cette douleur.

 

_Subete no tsumi wo tsugunai umare kawareba ii_

_Omae ni nokosareta sube wa nani mo nai..._

_(Nettoie tous tes péchés, et sois ressuscité_

_Et ne laisse rien derrière...)_

 

Tu retires ton doigt de mon tunnel de chair. Tu places ta queue devant mon intimité. Je m’accroche à toi. Je sais que la pénétration sera violente, mais j’en ai besoin. Tu entres de toute ta longueur en moi d’un coup vif. Je hurle de douleur, ton sexe est si grand, si large, je suis complètement rempli. Je sais que mon anus est déchiré, je sens le sang couler sur mes cuisses. Au lieu de me dégoûter, ça me rend dingue. Je cambre mon dos et expose mon sexe à ton regard. Je veux que tu le prennes en main, que tu me branles, que tu me fasses jouir. Tu comprends ma requête et t’exécutes. Avec cette sur stimulation, je ne vais pas tarder à venir, mes gémissements de plaisir se mêlent à tes cris gutturaux.

 

_Saa me wo tojite inori wo sasagereba ii_

_Mou omae ni nokosu kotoba wa nani mo nai kara_

_(Maintenant, ferme tes yeux et dis tes prières_

_Parce que je n'ai rien de plus à te dire)_

 

Je jouis quelques instants plus tard. Mon sperme vient tapisser ta main et nos torses. Je sens ta queue qui se contracte à l’intérieur de moi. Je sens ta semence démoniaque se déverser en moi. Tu te retires et tu disparais, me laissant sans rien, avec ma seule honte comme compagne.


End file.
